


The Hunger Left Unsatisfied

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Magilou notices that Velvet is trying to hide something and it doesn’t take her long to find out just what she’s trying to keep a secret from the rest of them.





	1. Chapter 1

Magilou had always been one to pay attention to even the most minor of things. Even since way before she had become a Mayvin. Given how, during battles, she was often the one positioned far in the back with Laphicet, Magilou was given ample opportunity to notice things that most of them didn’t have the luxury of time to notice. For example, Eleanor often had a faint blush on her cheeks when Rokurou was the one to help her back on her feet, or that Eizen, even in midst of battle, had the habit of fixing his trench coat. But from their merry crew of misfits, one person stood out like a sore thumb, and that was none other than their revenge driven, often stoic leader Velvet.   
  
It wasn’t really a secret that Velvet couldn’t taste anything, be it with the exception of one particular thing. It was just that thing that had caught the witch’s attention, as whenever there was blood involved, it was as if something ignited within Velvet. It did make sense the more Magilou pondered about it. After all, Velvet only ate for the sake of habit, or to simply keep others company, but she didn’t really NEED to do it, which left her feeling empty. But with that one particular thing doing what no bread, soup or meal could, there was an opportunity to be had in all of it that Magilou knew she had to be a part of.   
  
After every battle, the group tended to their wounds before moving onwards. Rokurou was often hesitant to get patched up, often bragging about how such cuts and wounds would truly be the mark of a warrior, even if at the risk of infection. Luckily, with combined protests of Laphicet and Eleanor, they got through the swordsman’s thick skull. Eizen, despite his infamously bad luck, was rarely scratched, or he was so quick to patch himself back up that no one noticed. It also helped that his chosen attire covered more or less everything, so what little there was, was often hidden from plain sight.   
  
As for Velvet, she didn’t really know how to heal herself up, despite her ability to drain the essence of her enemies. With the rest of the group tending to themselves, Magilou saw the opportunity to pester her black haired dove. The battle had been quick, but just chaotic enough for Magilou to cut herself. The wound wasn’t big enough to need a bigger treatment than a bandage, but it was big enough for some blood to spill out.   
  
“Coo-coo, my little dove~” Magilou chirped ever so happily.   
  
Velvet’s response to it all was a tired sigh. She was busy tightening up her bandages, yet she knew that by trying to ignore Magilou, she’d only start to pester her more until Velvet would give her the satisfaction of acknowledging her. “What do you want?”   
  
Magilou pouted playfully for a moment before tip toeing her way in front of the Lord of Calamity. “So you see, one of my artes misfired and it left me a bit bruised--” Magilou said, demonstrating her wound by waving her blood dripping finger in front of Velvet. “--and I was thinking, since you’re pretty much a walking bandage station, would you have some to spare for your best, best friend?”   
  
In Velvet’s moment of hesitation, despite her being silent, she spoke more than enough for Magilou to get a read on her. Normally she was snappy with her remarks, but now, there was hesitation. The way she looked at both her and her still fresh, still bleeding wound was almost hypnotic. Like a hungry animal, there was something downright primal reflecting from Velvet’s yellow pupils. Magilou had seen that look before. It was one that Velvet tried to keep hidden either for her own sake or for the sake Laphicet; but when provoked enough, it was clear that it was a struggling battle Velvet couldn’t win in the end.   
  
By the time Velvet woke up back to reality, Magilou had already snatched a small part of Velvet’s bandages to cover herself up. What bothered Velvet was the fact that she didn’t realize just how long she had been out. She had no real recollection of that moment other than the scent of Magilou’s blood. That fresh, intoxicating scent was now filling her head. So much so that she couldn’t think of anything else, no matter how hard she tried. The self proclaimed witch indeed had the ability to get into people’s head, but never had Velvet been played quite like this.   
  
*   
  
The Van Eltia was sailing smoothly along the calm ocean waves, with pretty much the entire crew already sleeping. Velvet was one of the few who couldn’t sleep, as her mind was still racing. She had tried everything. To close her eyes, to do push ups to tire herself out, but yet nothing seemed to do the trick. Even if it all had happened hours ago, she could still smell it as if it was presented right in front of her. It wasn’t there, yet Velvet found herself licking the air in hopes of tasting something, anything, in vain. She needed the real thing to stay sane and to be able to focus. That meant only one thing.   
  
The door to Magilou’s cabin, or ‘witch’s lair,’ as she liked to call it, was rarely even shut properly, so it didn’t take much for Velvet to march in. Magilou did her best to act surprised; going as far as to drop the book she was reading in a dramatic fashion, but Velvet knew that she was nothing more than a predator walking willingly into a trap.   
  
“What brings you to my lair this late, Velvet? Are you here, perhaps, to get something to read? I did buy… well, let’s say ‘long term borrowed’ this fascinating book about birds from the last tavern we were at. Did you know that doves can--”   
  
Magilou never got to finish her sentence, as her mouth was blocked by the ever familiar bandage arm. Her speech turned into unintelligent mumbling even more than it normally was, but soon enough, she realized to keep quiet for Velvet to speak her mind.   
  
“I know what you did today. You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Velvet practically hissed.   
  
Magilou did her best to act innocent, but even with her mouth blocked, Velvet could see her dimples form that shit eating grin that she of all people was so familiar with. Of course Magilou had planned it all, with this very outcome as well.   
  
“Well… maybe I was just thinking about you, you know?” Magilou inquired after managing to push her way free from Velvet’s hold.   
  
Velvet didn’t give Magilou the satisfaction of opening her mouth, but instead simply raised one of her eyebrows enough to gesture for the witch to continue. Grudgingly, she did have her attention after all.   
  
“I mean, we all get to eat and laugh and all that, but you’re all grumpy and angry when you can’t really eat or drink. And of course you’re far too nice for the kiddo to just suck up some poor soldier when he’s looking, no?”   
  
Velvet didn’t want to admit it, but Magilou was once again right, as scary as it was to say. She couldn’t really ignore her hunger or thirst, but given that more or less everything about it was taboo, she had done her best to suppress such urges. Despite her being a daemon, Velvet wanted to cling to her humanity for as long as she could, but her urges were as far from ordinary human urges as possible.   
  
“... Yes,” Velvet nodded hesitantly.   
  
Magilou’s grin only grew in size now that she and Velvet were truly on the same page. At times, working with the most feared woman in the world was admittedly hard. It was like trying to use a knife as a spoon. But the payoff for her troubles were often worth it. This time appeared to be no different. “So I’m only providing you with a little bit of snack to satisfy that hunger of yours. After all, isn’t that what friends are for? Especially us best, best friends?” The witch cooed ever so happily.   
  
Even before Velvet could even roll her eyes or vocally protest, Magilou was once again one step ahead of her. With a knife in hand, Magilou presented her silky smooth palm to Velvet. For someone who didn’t seem to care about anything or anyone, it was quite clear that Magilou did at least take good care of herself, as her skin was both soft and warm. Now that she had Velvet’s undivided attention, she caressed her cheek with that same palm, feeling the slightly rougher, more fighting oriented skin before pulling back.   
  
Just like before, she knew she had Velvet under her charm. She could protest and fight back like she always did, but this time it was Magilou who was in charge. Despite wanting Velvet to think that she was simply doing all of this out of the kindness of her heart, it was quite clear that the shift in power was something that motivated the witch perhaps even more. With her usually being the one to bite the pillow, this new situation, even if it would last only for the briefest of moments, was something she was going to truly savor.   
  
Spinning the knife in her hand, Magilou watched as Velvet was instinctively getting on her knees. It was rare for Velvet to be above her in any situation, but now it was hard... impossible even, for Magilou to hide her amusement. With one final throw, the knife landed on her already bruised hand, with the sharp edge now right up against Magilou’s palm.   
  
“I know you’re not one to beg, but I’d still like to hear you at least say pretty please,” Magilou snickered. What normally would have earned her a hard slam up against a wall was now met with just displeased look. Luckily for Magilou though, she was more or less immune to such looks, having been the target of them ever since her childhood.   
  
“... Please,” Velvet more or less whispered.   
  
Magilou’s sharp little ears perked up. She had heard it, but now that she had the figurative reins for once, she knew she had to make the most of it. “I didn’t quite catch that, would you mind saying it again, just a tiny bit louder this time around?”   
  
Velvet grit her teeth together. If she was in any better position, she would have let the witch have what was coming to her, but this time things were different. Turning her head to the side so that she wouldn’t have to see Magilou’s grin grow in size, she coughed before speaking up: “Pretty please…”   
  
Magilou almost clapped her hands together in response, only to remember what she was holding in one of them. Nevertheless, her amusement was downright radiant. Even if Velvet wasn’t bound or chained, it felt like now she had a temperamental puppy of her own. “See, it wasn’t all that hard, now was it?”   
  
Velvet didn’t have to wait for her reward for much longer, as Magilou, despite her teasing nature, was seemingly willing to be a woman of her word. Leaning in closer to Velvet’s ear, Magilou whispered to the impatient daemon: “I hope that someone will help me clean up this mess…” And with that, she let the knife cut her palm.   
  
The vibrant red started to drip the moment Magilou dropped the knife. It started slowly, but as the wound began to open up, more and more blood started to drip out. As expected, Velvet couldn’t take her eyes off from the wound that Magilou was so proudly presenting to her. She could smell just how fresh it was. She could hear as it dripped and hit the wooden frame of the ship.   
  
Instinctively, Velvet opened up her mouth and extended her tongue. Magilou’s blood soaked fingers were but a few inches away, yet she was hesitant to simply go for them. Agonizingly slowly, she leaned in closer and closer, all while Magilou kept her fingers in one place, forcing Velvet to do the work.   
  
Magilou noticed how Velvet’s pupils had changed in that brief span of time. Going from bright yellow to dark red, it seemed like the hunger for blood was enough to wake up the side of Velvet that she tried to suppress. The entire sight of it; Velvet on her knees, hesitantly reaching for her hand with her hungry mouth slowly opening up more and more was all simply perfect.   
  
The first drops reached the tip of Velvet’s tongue, and in an instant she was hungry for more. It had been so long since she had tasted anything other than her own wounds that she had practically forgotten what food tasted like. Not that blood could be described as such, but it did taste like something, which was a lot different than then the nothing she was used to tasting for so long.   
  
Magilou let out an amused chuckle as she pushed her index finger deeper into Velvet’s mouth. Avoiding her teeth as much as she could, she noticed that Velvet was battling herself, and trying not to give in to her most primal of urges and simply bite her. There was a clear danger in all of this, yet for someone like Magilou, it only added to the thrill of it all. “Such a hungry little dove you are…” She whispered in amusement, watching as Velvet sucked on her finger to ensure it was completely clean.   
  
This time, Velvet was powerless to say anything in return. Even if in back of her head, she had already thought of several snarky remarks, she could only get herself to moan thank you and more without even realizing that she had done so. The thirst for blood was so strong that it seemingly blocked all of her other senses. She could only see Magilou’s smirk and the vibrant red coming out of her.   
  
When Velvet was finished cleaning her up, Magilou slowly pulled her finger out of her mouth, leaving a faint bridge of red connecting the two. Grabbing herself a napkin, Magilou cleaned up her palm before gently tapping Velvet on her cheek to wake her up. “So, did you like your snack or what?”   
  
It took Velvet a moment to realize just what had happened. Closing her eyes for a moment, she rubbed her temples to come back to reality. Sadly, what she had dreamed apparently wasn’t a dream, as Magilou seemed to be more high and mighty than ever before.   
  
“If you know what’s good for you, you will not mention any of this to anyone, you hear me?” Velvet grunted as she got back to her feet.   
  
Magilou laid down on her bed, doing her best to look as seductive and vulnerable as possible for her daemonic mistress. “Well, sadly for you, I do have a pretty loud mouth. Of course, you, more than anyone, know many ways to shut it,” She snickered, knowing fully well that she didn’t need to ask Velvet twice when it came to some mutual stress relief. “But should you find yourself… thirsty, I suppose we can also make this more than a one time thing. It is nice to be in charge for once… no wonder you seem to enjoy it so much.”   
  
“Good night,” Velvet sighed. Luckily for her, Magilou was a master of body language, and when it came to Velvet, much of her unspoken dialogue was just that. Despite her being quiet, she clearly didn’t mind the idea. Before Velvet could leave though, her attention was caught by Magilou’s remark.   
  
“By the way, you still have… a little something on your cheek.”    
  
Velvet thought that this was Magilou’s one last practical joke for the day, but when she reached for the spot with her hand, she felt that familiar warmth once more. Just as she closed the door, Magilou noticed how those pupils once again changed color seemingly in an instant. Knowing that it wouldn’t take long for Velvet’s next visit, she grabbed her knife from the floor and cleaned it up, knowing that it’d be useful very, very soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since their last encounter, yet whenever Velvet closed her eyes and tried to ignore her hunger, she found her vision blurred by that same vibrant red she had tasted that day. It had been a while, and she could still practically taste it fresh on the tip of her tongue. So much so that she found herself opening up her mouth and licking the air in hopes of another drop.   
  
She hated the fact that the witch had gotten under her skin so quickly and seemingly so easily. She was the feared Lord of Calamity. The daemon that struck fear into the hearts men. Yet somehow, Magilou of all people was the one to get her on her knees and beg. She hated it, even if only two of them knew about it. That sly smirk, Velvet could see it in the midst of all the red. She could hear her taunting voice mocking her, whispering into her ear that if she was obedient, she’d be rewarded. The worst part about it was that it was all working, as Velvet found her black jean trousers getting wet. Of course her own fingers could do the trick, but it’d only satisfy a certain itch, not the hunger dwelling inside of her. She knew what she’d have to do for the sake of staying sane. With a frustrated sigh, she pulled up her jeans and got out of her bed.   
  
The knock on her door caught Magilou by surprise, as she had been busy focusing on her new spellbook. It wouldn’t exactly fit around her hips, but new material was always welcome, even if Bienfu would have to carry it for her. Putting the book aside, Magilou greeted Velvet with her trademark smirk, all the while lying in her bed like a lazy cat basking in the sunlight. “My my, what brings you to my little lair, I wonder?”   
  
Velvet knew all too well that feeding into Magilou’s mind games would only end in the witch’s favor, so this time she wouldn’t give her that satisfaction. Closing the door behind her, Velvet stepped in closer to the witch. “You know exactly why I’m here. You’re going to pay for what you did last time, you little shit, and you’re going to enjoy it,” She grunted.   
  
Flashing the daemon an even wider smirk, Magilou moved back a bit, doing her best to act like she was afraid or in panic, when in reality she had expected this very scenario unfolding even sooner. It seemed like, despite her urges, Velvet had a determination like steel; but much like everything in life, not even that would last forever. “Such bold words. I suppose someone found the taste of blood quite enticing then? Tell me, what’s it like to taste again? To feel full? Satisfied?” The witch cooed, knowing that her whispers of sweet nothings were more often than not the quickest way under Velvet’s skin and her ragged, torn apart clothing.   
  
Velvet didn’t say anything, but Magilou didn’t need verbal confirmation to know that what she said was indeed true. Velvet was perhaps the most feared being in existence, yet she was also painfully easy to read. Especially to someone like Magilou. The way her eyes were twitching. The way her mouth was open as if ready to bite a hole in her neck. They were all signals telling the same story; she wanted to taste her once more.   
  
“Shut up,” was Velvet’s short and sharp response. Of course, she knew that the only way to keep the book skirt wearing witch quiet was by stuffing her mouth, yet deep down there was a genuine part of her that enjoyed hearing her moan. Those whimpers and other noises she made were nothing compared to the taste of her flesh, yet Velvet would have been lying to herself if she were to claim they didn’t have an effect on her.   
  
“Aaw, don’t be like that. Every good performance has some back and forth dialogue, so don’t try to skip that essential part just because you’re hopelessly needy,” Magilou whimpered as she was pushed onto her back, with Velvet now towering above her, eyeing her down like a predator that was having a bit of fun with their prey before devouring them.   
  
Normally Velvet was more than happy to indulge in Magilou’s antics, but this time around she knew that she needed to satisfy her initial hunger before she could truly tolerate her. Putting a hand on her mouth, she effectively muffled the witch and her faint, fake protests all at once. It was a good thing that Magilou dressed up the way she did, for her attire was both easy to peel off or rip off like what often ended up happening between the two of them. On top of that, it also exposed a lot of skin for those who’d glance at her. She didn’t leave all that much to imagination, but Velvet couldn’t exactly judge her on that, with her own attire being a lot like that in a few regards. “I said shut up. I’ll let you talk soon, but for now, I need to focus so I don’t bite your neck open, understood?”   
  
Magilou was quick to nod in response. She had expected Velvet to be hungry, yet what she was seeing right now was far from the same hunger she had seen before. The way Velvet’s pupils flared, how her aura of malevolence started to manifest, it was the more daemonic side that she was trying to keep hidden that was coming to surface. Opening up her mouth, Velvet hovered her teeth right above Magilou’s exposed neck before slowly sinking them in. Magilou didn’t exactly have the best possible angle to see just what she was doing, but she could see something rather peculiar; Velvet was struggling with herself, as clearly part of her wanted to simply go for her with little to no regard to her safety, while the part of her in control was able to keep those urges at bay. Not that bedding a daemon was ever a truly safe act to begin with, but the thrill of it all was one of the many reasons Magilou found herself sharing a bed with Velvet more often than not.   
  
The hand on Magilou’s mouth was effectively muffling her moans, yet from the little gaps in between some high pitched squealing managed to escape. Her neck wasn’t just nibbed, it was bitten, with those sharp teeth sinking into it hard enough to tear part of her flesh. The fresh patch of red was welcome by that hungry tongue Magilou was more than used to by now, one that made her back arch from such a simple sensation alone.   
  
Of course Magilou wasn’t the only one enjoying herself, as Velvet was starting to feel whole again. The taste of blood was something she had tried to push aside ever since she had become a therion, finding it disgusting and forbidden, yet when she was now in the company of someone who in many ways was also vile and with little to no morals holding her back, she knew that she’d have to satisfy herself when given a chance. How Magilou herself was able to enjoy all of this was lost on her, yet when it came to her, Velvet knew it was best to leave her and her antics for someone else. Nowadays, she wasn’t known for her patience, and when it came to Magilou, one needed that more than anything to truly uncover what she was genuinely thinking at any given moment.   
  
Licking her lips clean from the initial patch, Velvet looked at Magilou for a moment before pushing her hand aside from her mouth. What waited her was that same sly smirk, be it this time somehow even more deviant than before. Magilou was surely in pain, yet it seemed to only further encourage her. Being intimate with Magilou came with its own perks, but being able to think that somehow she wasn’t the worst monster in the world was definitely one she hadn’t been able to initially expect. Her crew consisted of all sorts of weirdos, but somehow it was Magilou that stood out from them the most.   
  
“Still as good as you remembered?” The witch underneath Velvet asked.   
  
Leaning in a bit closer, Velvet licked the open wound once more, letting her tongue trail over the spots leaking blood before gulping it all down right before Magilou’s half lid eyes. “Yes.”   
  
Before Magilou could open up her mouth to make some sort of snarky comment, Velvet found herself already trailing down further down below. Velvet had thought about bringing a knife with her, but one of the perks of being a daemon like her was that she didn’t have to carry anything sharp with her to cut. Unwrapping her bandaged arm, Velvet let her arm transform so that she could easily rip the flimsy excuse for attire that Magilou was wearing in half.   
  
“Good thing I had Bienfu order a few of these the last time we were at a harbor,” Magilou snickered faintly, now observing her own exposed chest and the sharp claw trailing right across the valley of her breasts.   
  
“And here I thought you’d be mad at me for doing this…” Velvet said quietly. Just how Magilou’s mind operated was truly lost on her, but clearly a torn piece of clothing was a small price to pay for an experience like this in both of their minds. The two of them didn’t often see eye to eye, but at least in this regard they somehow did.   
  
It was indeed weird how Magilou was somehow at the same time being able to look completely vulnerable, despite the fact that Velvet knew just what she was capable of. With her artes sometimes being so out of control that they ended up burning the clothes of her allies or drowning them in water, it was a truly peculiar skill that Magilou was able to still, despite all of that, look so utterly helpless. Not only that, she revelled in it; clearly enjoying the odd dynamic between her and her daemonic visitor.   
  
“Oh, mad? If this is what it costs to experience the hunger of the most feared daemon alive, then I’m gonna want to supply my closet with only these from now on.”   
  
Somehow Magilou’s snarky remark was able to get a snort out of Velvet. Just a moment ago she had been blinded by hunger, yet now she found herself smiling in a rather similar way as the odd woman underneath her; of course not to the same extent, yet it was a rare sight that not many could claim to have seen. A genuine smiling Velvet. It was a peculiar and truly arousing sight to behold.   
  
“Well, don’t just stop there, though. There’s plenty of me to explore, and judging by your open mouth, I don’t think my daemonic bedwarmer is satisfied just yet.”   
  
For once, Magilou was right. Now that her initial hunger had been satisfied, Velvet was able to think more clearly, yet she couldn’t really ignore the burning sensation in between her legs. At this point, it’d be downright cruel for both of them for Velvet to just leave, so she continued.   
  
The claw that Magilou had seen tear apart and devour man and monsters alike in the blink of an eye was now trailing over her soft flesh, and circling over her bare chest. Velvet did her best to avoid Magilou’s already erect and nipples directly. It wasn’t exactly a surprise that pain and everything else that came with it was a turn on for her, but now Velvet could certainly confirm that with her own two eyes. It was an ample opportunity that rarely presented itself to Velvet; being able to see Magilou’s breasts up close and personal.   
  
True intimacy was hard for both of them, yet in the midst of the silent staring, with only ocean waves and the cracking of the wood breaking it, Velvet found herself appreciating the odd beauty that was Magilou. Stripped of most of her clothes, she saw just how vulnerable she truly was. Perhaps it was her antics, or her chaotically colored clothes that made everyone think otherwise, but the more Velvet looked at her, the more she found herself wanting Magilou to know that she meant a lot to her. With her sharp claw circling right around Magilou’s left nipple, she could see first hand how much the little pain was working on her. The way Magilou twitched. The way she had to bite her bottom lip to keep her voice from waking anyone up. It was truly a sight that made Velvet subconsciously rub her thighs together.   
  
“Who knew that you could be this cute?” Velvet teased the witch back. More often than not, it was Magilou who was verbally on top, but in pretty much every regard on the bottom. Yet now it was Velvet who had the upper hand in that regard, too. Not wanting to tease the squirming woman for too long, Velvet leaned in closer so that she could properly appreciate the fresh artwork that she had painted on Magilou’s skin.   
  
The trails that her claws had left were all thin, but sharp. She had been careful not to hurt her, but still do enough damage to, at the very least, leave a mark that’d last for a few weeks. Just how Magilou, someone who exposed so much of her skin, was okay with all of this, and not only that, seemingly proud and excited too, was something Velvet couldn’t wrap her head around. However, when it came to Magilou, it was best not to question her too much. Letting her tongue lick the wounds around Magilou’s breasts, she gazed into her eyes. The same familiar hunger still reflecting from them, but this time she was truly in control. The daemonic urges and the animalistic hunger were still very much there, but pushed all the way behind. Velvet had come in terms with who she was ages ago, but she wouldn’t let those things define her. Indulging in that side in of itself wasn’t bad, especially since Magilou seemed to enjoy it perhaps even more than Velvet herself did, but it was important to keep herself in check, for everyone’s sake.   
  
“Oh, zip it…” Magilou mumbled back. It was rare for her to be so short with words, or desperate enough to use Velvet’s own quotes against her, yet when Velvet pinched her nipple in between her blood soaked teeth, she couldn’t help herself but to whimper.   
  
Velvet’s touch was something not even Magilou could prepare herself for. It was simultaneously affectionate and soft, much like she’d have imagined the Velvet of the past to be like, yet combined with the roughness one associated with daemons. That unusual mixture was enough to send shivers down her spine and her legs to spread out on their own, all the while she tried to keep most of her moans to herself, be it unsuccessfully.   
  
The taste of blood and flesh were truly an intoxicating mixture, yet Velvet knew that she wouldn’t be able to leave the room before making at least one more stop. Giving Magilou’s breast one last touch before leaving it be, she rose up a bit so that she could give the scrawny woman a kiss and a taste of herself in the truest meaning of the word.   
  
Magilou was both quick and eager to return the gesture, opening up her mouth wide to let Velvet’s tongue enter. She quickly picked out her own taste, as well as drips of her own blood mixed up with it. It was a taste that caught even someone like Magilou by surprise, but it was one that she welcomed with open arms. She had expected Velvet to keep every last drop to herself, yet it seemed like she was willing to share, as she knew perhaps better than anybody else that what really made Magilou’s toes curl up in all the right ways were the most unconventional of things. Velvet wasn’t just bedding anyone, but Magilou, so the fact that tasting her own blood was a turn on for her wasn’t exactly what one would call a surprise to Velvet.   
  
The kiss lasted for a solid minute, but eventually Velvet felt like she’d have to break it. With a quiet whimper of protest, Magilou let Velvet go, even if Velvet only pulled apart from her ever so slightly. Continuing where she had started, that long, black hair hid just where Velvet and her hungry lips exactly were, yet Magilou could tell it from the series of soft kisses planted on her stomach and below. Eventually, Velvet was kissing a soft fabric instead of skin, but that didn’t last for too long, as she pulled that pesky mixture of skirt and panties off, revealing a pair of already aroused lips eager for Velvet’s touch and more.   
  
Given the state she was in, Magilou was already more or less ready to beg, but luckily it seemed like despite the fact that Magilou herself was the embodiment of a tease, Velvet on the other hand was very much a woman of direct actions.   
  
Before Magilou could even open up her mouth to make a snarky comment, she was already filled up Velvet’s intruding finger, quickly joined up by another pair after making sure that Magilou was aroused enough to take it with ease. It didn’t take long for the sloppy noises of Velvet’s fingers to fill up the room, joined by Magilou’s unsteady panting.   
  
“I think that you’re gonna need a bit more encouragement to really get down and dirty properly, wouldn’t you agree?” Magilou asked, her ever changing expression turning into a sly smirk as she grabbed a hold of Velvet’s daemon arm. With one pair busy filling up Magilou’s warm cavities, she didn’t have a good opportunity to protest, so she let Magilou do what she wanted. It was something she found herself doing more and more with every passing day.   
  
Velvet was far too focused on slowly but steady bumping her fingers in and out of Magilou to really realize where she was taking her sharp claw. Only when she felt Magilou’s soft skin did she begin to realize what was going on inside of her truly unpredictable mind. Velvet didn’t have to say it for it to be obvious at this point; she was out for blood, so the more Magilou could provide, the better.   
  
“I’m sure that this will truly wake up your appetite…” With those cooing words, the witch let the sharp claws tear up a wound right underneath her navel. It didn’t take long from there for drops of blood to spill out, and thanks to Magilou’s slightly arched position, for it to slowly trail down until it was mixing up with her bodily fluids.   
  
To Velvet, it was a mesmerizing sight. The transparent juices mixing with the vibrant red, forming something that she didn’t know she could truly be hungry for before now. The mere scent of that fresh blood was enticing in and of itself. So much so that Velvet’s mouth was opening up on it’s own, her tongue extended in sheer hunger. Velvet wasn’t exactly able to verbally response in her current, heated state,  but she did manage to nod at Magilou, which would have to do for now. Spending time with Magilou in many ways was a battle of wits and patience, yet now it was just that, but on a whole new level. Fighting her urges was one thing, but now having to balance between them and not devouring the ever squirming woman a whole was a truly fine act of balance. The sheer hunger lingering inside told her to satisfy that bottomless hunger that had been left truly unsatisfied for years, but Velvet knew, despite those whispers and urges, that she still wanted to retain her humanity whenever she could. It was true that she could never go back to her former life after what she had seen and done, yet whenever she could, she’d want to act in a way she wouldn’t later regret.   
  
By the time most of Magilou’s pussy was painted red, Velvet knew that she couldn’t hold herself back much longer. Pulling her fingers out, she quickly licked them clean before shoving them into Magilou’s partly open mouth, pushing them into her mouth to give her tongue something else to do than make snarky remarks. As for Velvet’s tongue, that was already cleaning up the mess around Magilou’s folds way before her fingers got anywhere near her mouth. Starting to move up from cleaning Magilou’s inner thighs, Velvet flashed the shaking mess of a woman a cocky smirk, knowing fully well that by licking just outside her central, she was only further building up the inevitable.   
  
Luckily for Magilou, she didn’t have to whimper or beg for Velvet’s hunger to eventually lead her to the destination they both seemed to desire. With the daemon arm spreading out Magilou’s thigh, Velvet had both easy access and a truly enjoyable view of Magilou’s most sacred of places, assuming that anything to her was sacred to begin with. Given the way she acted and dressed, Velvet wasn’t exactly sure. Nevertheless, she left such thoughts for another day, as instead, she was much more keen on enjoying a truly special meal made with her most unusual of taste buds in mind.   
  
“Try not to scream too much,” Was the only warning Velvet gave before letting her tongue lap over Magilou’s eager lips, curling up a healthy mixture of the witch’s wetness and blood both at once before quickly drinking it down. Just as she had expected, this patch was just as tasty as the ones before, if not more so thanks to the unique flavor it now had. Magilou was certainly a hard one to read. Impossible, even, most of the time. However, clearly she knew how to entice Velvet unlike anybody else.   
  
“Ooh, look at you go,” Magilou managed to say in the midst of her hectic panting. There was no denying how good that tongue was, but she couldn’t complain about her view either. Velvet was on all fours, her ass up in the air and her head buried in between Magilou’s spread out legs. Her hungry tongue was gathering every drop of red along with all the transparent wetness. The more she buried her tongue inside of her, the more she was rewarded for it in the form of those juices or with a high pitched moan. “I didn’t expect you to be… this hungry.”   
  
Of course that was yet another little white lie, as Magilou fully knew what she had awoken inside of Velvet during their last encounter. The mere reflection in Velvet’s eyes was enough to tell her that she was fighting back urges that would normally belong to a savage beast, yet she was thankful at the same time that Magilou was willing to indulge in them. It was far from normal bedroom activities, that much was for certain, but when it came to Magilou, she didn’t have a normal bone in her small body to begin with.   
  
The more Velvet let her tongue lick over the mess that was Magilou’s pussy, the more the witch squired hopelessly. Arching her back, she bit her bottom lip and cursed, knowing that her inevitable orgasm would be coming even sooner than normally. All of her panting and shaking were signaling that same tale to Velvet as well, who was already preparing herself for it. With the wounds right above Magilou’s crotch still very much fresh and bleeding, there was no shortage of blood either, as it was still dripping down and mixing up with rest of Magilou’s womanhood and her fluids, forming a truly special cocktail just for the Lord of Calamity.   
  
When Magilou realized that she was just a few licks away from her orgasm, she grabbed a hold of Velvet’s head and pushed her right up against her pussy. She rode the waves of orgasm with Velvet’s face taking the hits, the wetness and blood both painting her face and her chin in particular as Magilou’s voice reached high notes before she eventually collapsed. It was a truly rare sight. A speechless Magilou. But it was one that Velvet took an odd sense of pride in from bringing out.   
  
“You’ve… got a little bit of something there… on your…” Magilou managed to say despite her panting. Her shaking fingers pointing at where she imagined Velvet’s face to be, as her own vision was a bit blurry. The loss of blood was indeed risky, but luckily she also knew a few healing artes to make up for that shortcoming.   
  
“Yeah, you’re one messy woman, that’s for sure…” Velvet chuckled to herself while licking her lips clean. Wiping her chin with her hand, Velvet made sure to give Magilou one last little show by licking her fingers clean of Magilou’s mess in front of her very eyes. “But thank you for that. Needless to say, I needed that. And make sure to cover yourself up properly, okay? I really don’t want Laphicet to start asking you any odd questions.   
  
The witch snorted weakly in response, nodding a few times. “Fine, but I’ll leave few scars in places that only you’ll get to see, deal?”   
  
Velvet knew that there was no point in arguing with Magilou. That was one battle where she could only end up as a loser. “Ugh, fine… deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my palate has standards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348962) by [Misty_Reeyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus)




End file.
